


Embrace Me When You're Famous

by Gatorade_blade



Series: When You're Famous [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Beef finds out that his boyfriend, Etho, is a virgin.Bonus Chapter to 'Remember Me When You're Famous' of Etho and Beef. (was taken out to keep rating down)-*Contains spoilers for 'Remember Me When You're Famous' but can be read alone*
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: When You're Famous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972258
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Embrace Me When You're Famous

It was late on a Saturday night and the two Canadians were seated on the couch of their shared living room, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Etho was practically sat on Beef’s lap, leaning against the other’s body with tanned arms wrapped around his waist while his own hands fiddling with his necklace absentmindedly. The pink hued sky danced with deep indigos and twinkling stars, a loving breeze carrying itself throughout the air in the cool of the night. Fall was coming and the resort was slowing down in business, so Beef had the weekend to relax and, much more importantly, spend some quality time with Etho. 

Their topics of discussion had floated around throughout the night, bouncing from sports to odd encounters, and somehow found itself landing onto college. Etho briefed on how most of his time in college was mostly just focused around studying and internships, so he didn’t really have many exciting stories to tell. 

Beef on the other hand, had plenty. He had fun in college, more or less. It was all the basic and usual college student stories though, he went to a few parties and dated around a bit, drank on late nights and would get awful hang-overs on the mornings after. But Etho enjoyed listening to each and every one of them, nodding his head and humming in appropriate interest. 

And it wasn’t until Beef mentioned an old relationship, he had tested the waters with for barely two weeks, did Etho finally speak up. The older was laughing about a story on how he ended up dating a girl with an incredibly high sex-drive, for about a month, when Etho turned his head to mumbled something into his shoulder. 

The brunette questioned him accordingly, slowly and gently with an interested look in his blue eyes before they met up with bashful heterochromia. Etho bit at his lip before muttering out a small, “I said, i’ve never had sex before…” His face was bright red as he mumbled the words again, just barely able to be made out. 

Beef blinked a few times before realizing that his boyfriend was indeed telling the absolute truth, and couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from him.“Wait a minute-” Beef had attempted to hold back the bubbling that had erupted in his chest, placing a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the undeniable amusement that fluttered through him, “You can’t be serious.” 

Etho shifted where he sat, adjusting himself as he shrugged and turned his head away from the older in weak attempts to hide his own face, which was somehow managing to flush an even brighter hue of red hot embarrassment. 

Beef tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s waist, earning a small squeak from him as he buried his face into the back of the younger’s neck, his laughter finally starting to ease, “I’m not judging- I think it’s cute.” He paused until he could feel one of Etho’s hands land on top of his own, “But I do wanna know one thing.” 

He could tell that Etho was thinking over if he wanted to answer whatever question he was about to ask, possibly fiddling with the necklace like he usually did. Instead of words, Etho hummed a soft ‘mhm’ in a small acknowledgement, finally ready to answer the older. 

“Does that mean you’ve only ever pleased yourself?” 

The words made the burning of Etho’s face only worsen, his back jolting straight in a quick movement. The younger smacked at the other’s chest before completely covering his face with his hands and moved to go sit on the other side of the couch, creating a small distance between him and Beef. “Beefers-you-can't-just-ask-a-question-like-that-out-of-the-blue.” He stammered swiftly, not even able to manage a breath. 

Another laughter rumbled through Beef’s chest, adoration filling his eyes as he watched the other’s poor attempts to hide from him. “It was just a question.” He shrugged in a fake innocence before he scooted closer to the end of the couch that Etho had retreated to. “So are you gonna answer it?” 

Etho moved his fingers just the slightest bit, making a slit for his grey eye to peak out and look over to the shit-eating grin that was plastered on his boyfriend’s face. “I-I mean yeah- of course I have.” His words were all kinds of broken apart by the flustered embarrassment which engulfed him. 

Beef waited until Etho completely uncovered both of his eyes, his hands still lingering over the lower half of his face to cover his mouth and cheeks, before he started again. “Do you want me to please you?” The brunette’s voice dropped knowingly, a look in his own eyes that he knew did something to the other’s heart. 

Beef held back a soft chuckle as he watched Etho’s eyes flicker dark and filled to the brim with an unfiltered longing, then swallow hard on the lump that had formed in his pale throat. Heterochromia darted to the side, avoiding the intensity of Beef’s eyes before the younger nodded slowly. 

“Yes please…”

-

Time stood still as Beef pressed Etho up against their bedroom door, lips on lips and hearts locked in an undeniable heat. The taste of Etho on Beef’s tongue was addictive.  _ Etho was addictive.  _ Despite the younger’s movements being sloppy and lacking experience, it felt  _ right _ . It made Beef’s heart throb, knowing that he was Etho’s first for pretty much everything.

The older then broke the fiery kiss, his breath labored and a smile quirking on his lips as Etho whined in a small protest before his lips latched on Etho’s jaw and peppered kisses and small nibbling bites down until he had reached a pale collar bone. 

Etho mewled at the new feeling, his hands grasping onto Beef’s shoulders as if to keep him grounded. His head fell back against the door and he squeezed his eyes shut while his fingers found themselves tangling into Beef’s short brown hair. And when Beef teasingly sinks his teeth into Etho’s pale flushed shoulder, the younger can’t hold back the new noise that escapes his lips. 

It startles Beef just as much as it does Etho. Because  _ god damn _ that sound was downright sinful. 

But Beef smirks devilishly into the slightly bruised up skin and can feel the heat radiating off of his lover before he rolls his hips down against the other’s. And the sweet sound is back, louder this time, and fills the room. He slots a leg in between the younger’s thighs and grinds against him as he peppers more kisses and lighthearted bites around Etho’s smooth skin. 

The younger canadian was a melting mess in his hands and Beef couldn’t stop the amused arousal that kept pumping through his blood. Etho’s hips stuttered as he practically rode on Beef’s thigh, his teeth locked hard into a firm bite on his lower lip to try and keep the embarrassing noises to himself. 

“You’re doing so good for me.” Beef breathed out the small praise as he slid his hands under Etho’s thin sweater, running calloused fingers up along Etho’s stomach in teasingly light touches. He could feel the way that the other shivered under the simple touch, and couldn’t help the overwhelming swell of pride and unfiltered love for him in his chest. 

Beef pressed his leg up in just the right angle as he scratched dull nails across Etho’s torso, starting from the ribcage and down to the dip of his waist. Another staggered moan left Etho’s lips before he gasped and pulled Beef closer to him, “Please, I want you-” He practically whimpered as he grinded up against Beef’s leg one more time, his hands now shaky as they moved to hold onto the brunette’s strong shoulders. 

And Beef doesn’t need much more convincing before he removes his leg and leads the younger over to their shared bed. He gently pushes Etho down onto the seemingly untouched sheets, kissing at pale lips all too lightly and sweetly to match the desperation that the younger is exhibiting. And he takes his time stripping the other of his sweater, agonizingly gentle. 

But then he shifts his weight and grinds his hips down against Etho’s, the friction feeling so good yet not enough. Beef chuckles softly as he cages Etho’s head between his arms, lifting his chest enough to look down at the other.  _ Absolutely disheveled.  _

“Tell me what you want, E.” Beef’s voice was so smooth and calm in comparison to Etho’s for once, and the thought of it only made Etho’s face all the more red. 

The younger parted his lips to speak before Beef shifted his hips one more time, a sweet moan filling the room once again. He shot Beef a look of faint irritation before averting his eyes to glance over to the side. He took a moment to regain his breath before he mumbled a soft, “I want to make you feel good.” 

The next kiss that Beef left on Etho was back on his lips, and Etho groaned in a satisfying gratitude, kissing back in a complete haze of desperation and love. The two males’ obvious hardons were getting more and more irritating by the second, but Beef swallowed down his own greed in attempts to make sure Etho was having a good experience. 

He let out a small sigh as he pulled away from the kiss to get a grip over his air, and swept a hand over Etho’s forehead to brush away some of the wispy white stray hairs, “You don’t know what you do to me-” He breathes out in a staggered exhale, smiling lopsided as he palmed the other’s crotch, soaking in the lovely expression the simple motion incites.

Beef’s hands are sweet and careful as they methodically strips the male below him, caressing the exposed flesh in attempts to memorise every last inch of the pale skin until he’s left in only his boxers. Etho shivers and whines from the back of his throat as he starts to tug on Beef’s own clothes, afraid to use his voice because he can only imagine how utterly wrecked it must sound already. 

Beef lifts himself up, taking a small step away from the bed so that he has a moment to rid himself of his own clothes, and he can’t help the grin that spreads on his face as he watches Etho’s flushed chest rise and fall in heaving breaths, his mismatched eyes remained dark and longing, trailing up and down Beef’s frame as his hands fist into the sheets. 

And Beef’s the  _ first  _ and  _ only  _ person to be able to see the masterpiece of a picture he is.

“I’m gonna prep you first. And I want you to tell me if it gets too overwhelming.” The brunette’s words were patient as he stepped over to his bedside table, eyes locked on his lover as the younger nods almost frantically. He retrieves a bottle of lube from the drawer and Etho blinks a few times in almost disbelief. But Beef just shrugs and laughs softly to himself as he climbs back onto the bed and over to the other, “I figured it’d happen eventually.” 

Tanned hands move pale legs to spread and slide off the last bit of clothing the other was wearing. The way Etho sucks in a staggered breath at the new exposure and slaps a hand over his face almost instinctively makes Beef smile greedily before he kisses the inside of a pale thigh, biting on it teasingly to incite a small moan out of the younger. 

“I want to know how far you usually go when you touch yourself.” Beef smiles as he massages small circles into Etho’s hip, his hand so close yet so far from the other’s flushed cock. 

Etho groans, partially in embarrassment and partially in irritation, “Beefers…” 

“What? I need to know this kind of info.” 

Despite the teasing smile on Beef’s face, Etho knows he’s probably right and sighs to himself as he averts his eyes once again, “Simple stuff- just enough to get off.” 

“Like?” Beef was loving to see this side of his lover, all flustered and nervous, nothing like the usual calm and mischievous Etho that everyone got to see. As the younger was trying to get a barring over his words, the older experimentally rolled his palm over the head of the other’s cock, smearing precome along it and earning a broken gasp. “Keep talking.” He encouraged. 

Etho’s chest heaves one more time, “God, Beefers- I-I jerk off and…” He mumbles something under his breath, face glowing all the more red before Beef teases his cock one more time, and he  _ jolts _ as his back arches up and his hips follow, in a staggered thrust, “I finger myself! God Beef- just- touch me,  _ please _ .” His words are rushed and impatient, and the amused arousal that sparks in Beef’s chest is undeniably bright. 

Beef leans up and kisses the corner of Etho’s mouth, “Now was that so hard?” 

His next movements waste no more time, and he’s slowly pumping Etho’s impossibly hard cock as he experimentally circles a lubed up finger -that Etho hadn’t even realized that he opened the said bottle- around the male’s rim. He waits for Etho to let out a heavy exhale before he pushes the finger in, letting it slowly sink in until it’s down to his knuckle and waits for the other to adjust around him. 

“How many fingers do you usually go down to?” He slowly starts moving the finger, curling it up until it makes the other practically jump, his entire body tensing up in a buzz of pleasure. 

He does it again, this time a bit quicker, and Etho nearly yelps if not for him biting down on his tongue. Heterochromatic eyes shoot Beef an irritated look, the older just humming as he shifts his grip around the younger’s cock and another noise vibrates from his throat. “Three fingers.” 

But now Beef is remembering that his hands are a bit larger than Etho’s, and that his own cock is probably much thicker than three slim fingers. And yet the thought of it sends another jolt down to his cock because he’s also just now remembering that he’s never actually slept with a virgin before. 

Still, he pushes a second finger in and starts scissoring them apart. His blue eyes remain unwavering from every small twitch and breath that Etho makes, absolutely mesmerized. “You’re so pretty for me.” His heart pangs as he whispers out the words, a wave of possessive jealousy rolling down his spine. 

But it’s gone in mere seconds as Etho whispers his own soft praises, “Only for you. You’re so good to me.” And just like that Beef’s lips are back on his, all teeth and tongue as Beef swallows down the moan that erupts from the other’s throat as a third finger joins the fray. 

They stay like that for a moment, connected in a heated kiss as Beef slowly pumps Etho’s cock and patiently fingers him open. Etho is getting restless though, and he rocks his hips up in his own silent impatience as he’s holding onto Beef’s shoulders with shaky hands. 

Beef simply smiles, all too affectionate and loving, and it makes Etho gulp hard on the lump in his throat. Large tanned hands are then pulling away from Etho, the retrieval of the warm contact making him whine, but now a new feeling is pressed up against Etho’s puckered rim and the mewl from his throat is embarrassingly high and needy, but he really doesn’t care now. 

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Beef’s voice is hushed but drowning in his own desperation, his neglected cock twitching in his hand from the uncomfortable heat which engulfs it. 

Etho opens his eyes, not realizing he had shut them in the first place, and slowly wraps a leg around Beef’s lower back, “I’ve been ready for you to fuck me since high school, Beefers. Please just wreck me.” 

_ ‘Etho cursing is unexpectedly hot’ _

Beef starts to push in, a trail of praises and lost words of affirmation falling off of his kiss-swollen lips as he watches Etho’s eyes widen. He waits until he bottoms out, pausing in his movements as the expressions on Etho’s face shift from slight discomfort to easing pleasure, then are hidden from his sight as the younger buries his face into the older male’s neck.

“Tap my shoulder when you’re ready for me to move.” Beef relishes in the feeling of how wonderfully tight his lover is, the warmth in his chest like nothing he’s ever felt before, the way Etho twitches around him so perfectly.  He stays there, still and in waiting, listening to the sound of Etho’s heavy breathing before the said male gives two soft taps on his right shoulder, and he finally starts moving. He’s slow at first, dragging in and out almost leisurely before the feeling of Etho’s legs around him tighten just the slightest bit, and he takes it as a sign to move faster. 

And so he does. 

He starts thrusting a bit faster until he’s at a consistent speed that isn’t quite a preferred speed, but he can tell Etho is thoroughly enjoying it from every muffled noise that’s lost into the heated skin on his collarbone. Every whine and whimper morphs into a broken moan, fueling him on and urging him to move just a bit slower than the second before. And next thing he knows, he’s pistoning into a tempo that makes the white haired male cry out. 

And he wants to hear it again. _Dear god_ he wants to hear that sweet voice over and over again. So he shifts his hips and angles his thrusts just in the slightest, until he hits just the right spot that makes Etho gasp and moan until he’s crying out again. 

He’s sputtering out an incoherent array of pleas and ‘thank you's, his grip on the tanned shoulders tightening as he tightens around his lover. He feels so unimaginably good. All pain dissolved to pleasure as waves and waves of stimulation and heat engulf him until he’s not even sure what he’s saying anymore. He just knows that Beef hasn’t stopped and that he doesn't want him to. 

And with all of these new experiences of having the love of his life inside of him, he’s almost forgotten about his own leaking cock. But then Beef wraps his hands around it, moving it in tandem with his quickened thrusts and he’s exhaling with a ragged, “Bite on my shoulder when you’re about to cum, baby.” 

Maybe it’s the way that the older sounds when he calls him ‘baby’, or even the way he understands that Etho can’t wrap his brain around anything remotely articulant aside from whatever sex driven nonesense he’s been sputtering, but something about Beef’s latest trail of words make Etho’s chest swell up with so much unfiltered adoration and pleasure that he can’t help but bite down on the flushed flesh before him. Because goddammit, the words by themself could probably make him cum right now. 

The moment that white teeth sink into his shoulder, Beef quickens the pace one more time with both his thrust and hand, and he’s aiming for a perfect hit on his lover’s prostate each time. It isn’t long before Etho cums, a sex-hazed scream leaving his (probably now sore) throat. And just like that, Etho tightens around Beef’s cock, and the older is coming inside of him. 

Beef can tell that his lover probably blacked out for a minute, his body going limp after such an intense orgasm. And he kisses the top of his head, waiting for heterochromatic eyes to flutter open in a new exhaustion, and look up into his own blue orbs. 

“I love you…. So much, Beefers.” Is the first thing to be slurred out of Etho’s mouth, and Beef smiles and caresses his face, pulling out of him slowly. 

“I love you too, E. Get some sleep while I clean you up.” Beef’s voice is so soft and gentle that Etho can’t help but obey automatically, attempting a nod before it is lost in his own exhausted movements. 

And he’s fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not written smut in probably 4 years, meaning I am hella rusty (and overall bad at this) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, feedback is always appreciated :))


End file.
